bohaterowiefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Miranda Lawson
Miranda Lawson jest jedną z postaci w trylogii Mass Effect. Biografia Mass Effect 2 Po zniszczeniu Normandii SR1 i śmierci komandora Sheparda, Cerberus rozpoczął obudowę jego ciała, aby przywrócić go do życia. Był to projekt Łazarza, którego szefem była Miranda. Zostaje później członkiem drużyny i możliwą opcją romansową dla męskiego Sheparda. W swojej misji lojalnościowej Shepard musi pomóc Mirandzie w uratowaniu jej siostry Oriany przed najemnikami Zaćmienia, którzy chcą zwrócić siostrę ojcu Mirandy. Po jej zakończeniu tej misji, Shepard może przekonać Mirandę do poprawienia stosunków ze swoją siostrą, co postanawia zrobić. Mass Effect 3 W Mass Effect 3 (jeśli przeżyła misję samobójczą w Mass Effect 2) Miranda nie jest już członkiem załogi ani centralną postacią, ale pojawia się od czasu do czasu. Shepard kontaktuje się z nią kilka razy, a później jest celem misji. Jej ojciec Henry Lawson współpracuje z Cerberusem (z którego postanowiła odejść) i dokonuje na ludziach okropnych rzeczy. Przerażona działaniami ojca Miranda robi wszystko, aby ostrzec i uratować jak najwięcej ludzi, ryzykując własne życie, gdy zostaje zaatakowana przez Kai Lenga. Komandor Shepard może w tej chwili ją uratować, a jeśli przeżyje, pomoże w odzyskaniu Ziemi i można się z nią skontaktować przed ostatecznym atakiem. Jeśli ma romans z Shepardem, wyraża wątpliwości, czy Shepard wróci żywy, ale zapewnia ją, że to zrobi. Miranda błaga Sheparda, by zakończył walkę, a potem ją znalazł. Osobowość Na samym początku Miranda okazała się bardzo zimna, zdystansowana i niefrasobliwa, czego dowodem jest jej bezwzględna egzekucja Wilsona za zdradę i spokojne odpieranie wszelkich argumentów Sheparda, przy czym priorytetem jest usunięcie go ze stacji, zamiast ryzykować oczekiwaniem (bardzo mało prawdopodobne) na pozostałych ocalałych. Do tego Miranda była tak zaangażowana w misję przywrócenia Sheparda do życia, że deklaruje, iż wszyscy inni (być może także ona) są nieistotni, chociaż należy zauważyć, że Jacob popiera to, mówiąc, że bez Sheparda ostatnie dwa lata pracy byłyby na nic. Miranda wydaje się być dość arogancka; gdy Jacob kwestionuje jej działania, twierdzi, że nigdy się nie myli i że powinien już się tego nauczyć. Jednak okazuje się, że nie jest to zwykła przechwałka, ponieważ sam Człowiek Iluzja twierdzi, że zwykle ona nie jest w błędzie. Na początku okazuje się ona również bardzo ostrożna w stosunku do Sheparda, obawiając się, że może mieć bardzo duży wpływ na całego Cerberusa. Z powodu swojej nieufności początkowo odmawia otwartej rozmowy z Shepardem, mówiąc, że nie szuka przyjaciela, ale zmienia zdanie po tym, jak przenosi się do Normandii i po kilku rozmowach otwiera się przed nim na temat jej ojca. Gdy Shepard poznaje Mirandę, ujawnia się jej prawdziwa osobowość; że jest tak naprawdę kobietą głęboko nienawidzącą siebie, której lata znęcania z ręki jej ojca, a także natura jej istnienia sprawiły, że poczuła, iż nie zasługuje na uznanie za żadne ze swoich osiągnięć; jej zimna osobowość i zewnętrzna pewność siebie są po prostu fasadą, która ukrywa jej niepewność. Pozwala innym ludziom wykorzystywać jej talenty jako sposób na znalezienie swojego miejsca we wszechświecie. Jej samoocena pogarsza się tylko wtedy, gdy porównuje się do Sheparda, który dokonał o wiele więcej niż ona bez żadnej modyfikacji genetycznej. Miranda może być często apatyczna, czasami aż do bezduszności. Nie jest przychylnie nastawiona do ataku Cerberusa na Wędrowną Flotę, twierdząc, że to „nic osobistego” i próbuje zabrać traumatycznego quariana Veetora'Narę na przesłuchanie, nawet po tym, jak Tali sugeruje po prostu zabranie jego danych z omni-klucza, i wydaje się lekko rozczarowana, jeśli Shepard żąda, aby Tali zabrała go pod opiekę medyczną. Ponadto jej reakcja na to, że Shepard pozwala ofierze zarazy zadławić się na śmierć, gdy ma on niezbędny sprzęt, aby mu pomóc, jest prosta: „Wątpię, czy i tak mógł nam pomóc”. Jednak pomimo tego, że jest bardzo lojalna wobec Cerberusa przez większość czasu w Mass Effect 2, Miranda jest dosyć nietypowa jak na zwykłego członka tej organizacji, będąc pro-ludzką w przeciwieństwie do anty-kosmitów i faktycznie lamentuje, jak wielu z nich dołącza do Cerberusa tylko z prostych, ksenofobicznych powodów. Bardzo szanuje Mordina, a także wykazuje empatię wobec quarianki Lia'Vael, rozumiejąc złość Tali wobec uprzedzonego volusa Kor Tuna, który fałszywie oskarża ją o kradzież. Ma również wyraźny szacunek dla asari, opisując Illium jako „cud kulturowy” i mówi, że ludzkość mogła by się wiele nauczyć od ich pomysłowości. Niemniej jednak jej prorocze przekonania i lojalność wobec Cerberusa powodują tarcia między nią a dużą częścią drużyny Sheparda, szczególnie jeśli chodzi o Jack. Jedynymi wyraźnymi wyjątkami są Samara, Kasumi i Jacob, z czego ten ostatni zna ją od lat i jest jej dobrym przyjacielem. Nawet Garrus, który ogólnie jest przyjazny i akceptuje większość ludzi, jest wobec niej ostrożny i będzie przeciwny wobec niej jako przywódczyni drużyny ogniowej, jeśli Jack nie będzie obecna, wskazując, że połowa drużyny jej nie ufa. Miranda zwraca jednak uwagę, że to, czy ktoś jest lubiany, nie ma znaczenia, kiedy życie ludzi jest zagrożone. Chociaż czasami potrafi być bezwzględna, Miranda wykazuje również bardzo wyraźne standardy moralne, z których nie mniej ważny jest jej sprzeciw wobec planu Człowieka Iluzji, by utrzymać Bazę Zbieraczy nietkniętą (bazę, w której zginęło miliony ludzi). Jeśli Shepard zniszczy Bazę Zbieraczy, Miranda pochwali decyzję dowódcy, a także całkowicie rezygnuje z Cerberusa w odpowiedzi na nakłaniającego ją Człowieka Iluzję, nakazującego jej powstrzymanie Sheparda. Nie znosi także przypadkowego i sadystycznego okrucieństwa, głośno nie pochwalając brutalnego traktowania więźnia przez strażnika w Czyśćcu i posiadając wystarczającą empatię, aby ostrzec przypadkowego nastolatka na Omedze, że potrzebuje czegoś więcej niż wiedzy, jak używać pistoletu, jeśli chce przetrwać. Wreszcie, Miranda również bardzo lubi i opiekuje się swoją młodszą bliźniaczką, Orianą i dołożyła wszelkich starań, aby zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo, a nawet posunęła się do tego, aby uniknąć ujawnienia jej, że istnieje. Do czasu przybycia Żniwiarzy stała się znacznie cieplejsza, straciła wiele (jeśli nie wszystko) ze swojej dawnej bezwzględności i zimna. Nie mając już złudzeń co do braku skrupułów u Cerberusa, aktywnie działa przeciwko nim, a także ostrzega niewinnych cywilów przed obiektem Sanktuarium jej ojca. Miranda czasami bywa hipokrytką; często wyraża wstręt do tego, jak jej ojciec próbował kontrolować każdy aspekt jej życia i dlatego nie mogła znieść tego, że mógł zrobić to samo z Orianą, ale podczas Projektu Łazarz była całkowicie gotowa umieścić chip kontrolny w mózgu Sheparda jako zabezpieczenie (co uzasadniała przekonaniem, że dawanie Shepardowi wolnej woli było zbyt wielkim ryzykiem) i zrobiłaby to, gdyby Człowiek Iluzja jej nie powstrzymał. Jednocześnie jednak jest wystarczająco sprytna, aby się z tym poradzić, a zanim Żniwiarze przybyli w 2186 r., głęboko żałuje, że kiedykolwiek pragnęła to zrobić, do tego stopnia, że praktycznie błaga Sheparda o wybaczenie i mówi, że zawsze będzie tego żałować. en:Miranda Lawson Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Mass Effect Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:Bohaterowie z Science Fiction Kategoria:Uwodzicielki Kategoria:Status zależny od wyboru gracza Kategoria:Tragiczni Kategoria:Bohaterskie stworzenia Kategoria:Ofiary Kategoria:Pionki złoczyńcy Kategoria:Słudzy złoczyńcy Kategoria:Doktorzy i naukowcy Kategoria:Antybohaterowie Kategoria:Mający moce telekinetyczne Kategoria:Obrońcy Kategoria:Rodzeństwo Kategoria:Obrońcy niewinności Kategoria:Egalitarni Kategoria:Zakochani Kategoria:Uciekinierzy Kategoria:Mający wyrzuty sumienia Kategoria:Nienawidzący samych siebie Kategoria:Niepewni Kategoria:Odnoszący sukcesy Kategoria:Neutralni Kategoria:Śmiertelni Kategoria:Powiązani ze złoczyńcą Kategoria:Szara strefa Kategoria:Zdrajcy Kategoria:Budzący strach